


Confess

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Gay, M/M, Sex, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye





	Confess

Leonardo had noticed the change in the way his brother started interacting with him. It was subtle at first; a lingering touch, standing a little closer, looking a little bit longer. There was a desire there. Leonardo saw it for what it was. 

Raphael wanted more than what they already had. 

They might have fought often when they were younger but as they grew, as they fought together, they had become closer. Raphael no longer coveted the role of leadership, instead falling into the role of advisor. Leonardo valued what their relationship had become. But, if he was honest with himself, he wanted more as well. 

Leo had discussed with Master Splinter, the possibility of a relationship with Raphael. Though their father gave his approval, he laid out a few rules. Their relationship was to be kept private, with no public displays of affection. Most importantly, their relationship was not to interfere with Leo’s choices as leader. 

Openly accepting Raphael’s subtle advances, Leonardo encouraged him. He never pulled away from Raph’s touch. Nor did he ever step back when Raph got close. And, he always had a smile whenever he caught Raph’s eye. 

However, fear and doubt kept him from saying anything. The only romantic relationship Leo had seen, besides the messed up ones in the soaps, was Casey and April’s and Casey was about as subtle as a baseball bat to the scull. There was no doubt when it came to how those two felt about each other. 

Maybe Leo was seeing something that wasn’t there, what he wanted to see. Maybe what Raph was displaying was nothing more than familiarity, brotherly love. Leo had been spending a lot of time with Raph. But was it by fate or design? They both spent a lot of time in the dojo together; Leo worked on his katas while Raph worked on his muscles. 

If Leo was wrong about how Raph felt and acted on it then it could lead to a strain in his relationship with Raph. He didn’t want to give Raph any reason to pull back. Not after they had come so far. He couldn’t risk that as the leader. 

So Leonardo waited for Raph to make the first move. 

It happened late one night. Leo was in the dojo, meditating. Raph had gone to Casey’s to watch the hockey game and Leo wasn’t going to be able to go to sleep until he knew Raph was home safe. He never could. It didn’t help that Raph stumbled in a little drunk after a night at Casey’s. So Leo worried and passed the time training.

When he heard the door open, and the sound of Raph throwing his jacket onto the back of a chair, was when Leo was able to relax. He blew out the candles and put away his supplies. He had just placed the tatami on its shelf when he heard the door to the dojo close. 

Leo’s head spun around to see Raph, watching him. “What are you doing?” Leo asked. “I’m not going to lecture you about the dangers of your actions. I’ve given up on that long ago. You can head on up to bed and sleep of the alcohol.”

Swaying as he walked towards Leo, Raph slurred, “There’s somethin’ I wanna say to ya.”

“Alright,” Leo replied. He turned to face Raph but stayed where he was, letting Raph come to him. “What’s so important that it couldn’t wait until the morning?”

As Raph got closer, Leo could see that his eyes were glossed over. He was so drunk, it amazed Leo that he made it home. So he asked, “How did you make it home in your condition?”

Raph shrugged, “April drove me home. Casey will bring me my bike in the morning.” Raph got close and cupped Leo’s face in his rough hands. “I wan’cha,” Raph said. The puff of breath was heavy with the scent of alcohol, causing Leo’s nose to curl. “I love ya.”

Before Leo could say anything, Raph pressed in for a forceful and sloppy kiss. Leo could taste the beer on Raph’s tongue as it moved around inside his mouth. Drunk. He had to be drunk to confess his feelings. He couldn’t have done it sober? No. Raph had to give his confession of love as a slobbering, stumbling drunk. It was slightly disappointing. Slightly. He might have been drunk, but it was a confession. He had said it. Raph had said that he loved Leo and that made his heart soar. 

Raph’s hands moved over Leo’s body, groping in intimate areas as they kissed. As much as Leo wanted Raph, he knew better than to do anything while Raph was drunk. It wouldn’t be right and he wanted more out of his first time than guilt. 

Regrettably Leo pulled away, placing his hands on Raph’s plastron to in an attempt to hold him back. “Let’s get you up to bed.”

“Here’s fine,” Raph husked, squeezing Leo’s ass and once again capturing his lips. 

Breaking the kiss and pulling out of Raph’s grasp, Leo said, “No.”

“No?” Raph stepped back, nodding his head. “So I was wrong. I thought that…. I was just wrong. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone.” He turned and rushed out the door before anything else could be said. 

Leo simply stood there while he collected his thoughts, and waited for the sound of Raph’s door closing. Satisfied that his brother was safe in his room, Leo was able to go to bed. 

The next morning, Leo entered Raph’s bedroom with a Gatorade in hand. He had read that hangovers were a side effect of dehydration so getting some hydrating fluid into Raph would help. “You probably have one killer hangover,” Leo stated. As he stepped inside he looked around and was surprised to see that his brother wasn’t there. 

Stepping back out of the room, Leo headed back into the kitchen. It was there that he found Raphael. Leo placed the bottle on the table in front of Raph. “You’re up earlier than I thought you would be.”

“Blatter makes a good alarm clock,” Raph grunted without looking up. 

Sitting in the chair across from Raph, Leo cleared his throat. “Do you want to talk about last night?”

Raph grabbed the bottle off the table, opened it and took a long drink, finishing over half the bottle before putting the bottle back on the table with a loud thud. “Sorry, Leo, but I don’t remember much of last night. If we talked, or better,” Raph smirked, “if you decided last night to chew me out for coming home drunk again, I don’t remember.” Raph finished off the last of the Gatorade and then stood up. “Thanks for this.”

Leo replied with a slight nod. “I hope it helped.”

“It did,” Raph said and then left. 

For the rest of the day, Raphael was withdrawn, leading Leo to believe that he did, in fact, remember their conversation from the night before. Leo desperately tried to get Raph alone so they could talk. He needed Raph to understand. But, Raphael went out of his way to avoid him, even putting off his weightlifting to stay away from Leo. 

A week had passed and nothing had changed. Leo was getting tired of the little game of cat and mouse and decided to put an end to it. He would have preferred to do it in private but if Leo was going to get his chance to have his say, he was going to have to just say it. 

So he decided to do it during the one time where Raph didn’t dare to leave the room when Leo walked in; morning practice. Leonardo knew better than to do anything before practice was over. He was too well trained for something like that. It was bad enough that he planned on doing this publically. 

Though his heart pounded in his chest, he showed no outward signs of his inner turmoil. He moved through his katas, flowing from one stance to the next. Splinter had paired Leonardo with Donatello and Leo focused on improving Donny’s fighting skills over honing his own. 

It was after practice was over and before Raph had the chance to leave the dojo that Leonardo blurted out, “I love you too.”

Raphael froze mid-sept and then slowly turned his head to look at Leo. “What?”

The others stood in shocked silence, not saying or doing anything for fear of ruining the moment. But then Donny whispered, “Should we leave?”

“No way,” Mikey whispered back. 

Leonardo tried not to look at them, or even acknowledge that they were there. “I love you too, Raph.” Leo took a timid step forward but stopped when he saw his brother tense. “The only reason I told you no the other night was because we were here in the dojo and you were drunk. If you had come to me sober….”

“I couldn’t,” Raph cut him off. “I tried but I couldn’t bring myself to say those things to you when I was sober.”

“Well you’ve said them,” Leo replied. “Now, I would like to talk about them.”

Raph looked past Leo, at their brothers. “In front of them?”

Leo looked briefly over his shoulder at them and then turned back towards Raph. “You didn’t really give me a choice. I tried for a week to get you alone.” 

“Why don’t you take this up to your room,” Splinter softly suggested. 

“Yes, father,” Leonardo replied, turning to his father and bowing. “I apologize for the public display. I tried to avoid it.”

“Just make sure that this is your last public lovers quarrel,” Splinter said leaving no room for argument. 

“I understand.” Leo bowed once again to Splinter and then turned back to Raphael. “Let’s go.” Together they headed up the stairs towards Leo’s room. They were both nervous as they walked in silence but once the door to Leo’s room was closed, the continued where they had left off the other night in the dojo. 

Nimble fingers removed gear and masks from one another as their lips stayed pressed together. Their lower plastrons ground together, causing Leo’s stomach to do flips. He understood in that moment how people lost control when it came to sex; the desire for it was overwhelming. It was all that he wanted and nothing else mattered. 

When they got to the bed, Raphael laid down first and pulled Leo down on top of him. It wasn’t what Leo had expected him to do. He was sure Raph was going to fight him for dominance but his actions were submissive. To further confirm Leo’s suspicions, Raph parted his legs as Leo settled between them. 

Raph’s face flushed as he looked up at Leo with wanton desire. Leo thrust against Raph, eliciting a churr from them both. Nervous chuckles followed. It was the first time either of them has churred in front of someone. Leo liked the sound of Raph’s. 

Leo bucked his hips a few more times, rubbing himself against Raph and making his intentions clear. Their tails twisted and rubbed together, causing Leo’s mind to fog even more. Unable to contain his erection any longer, Leo dropped down. He had never been so hard in his life. His erection throbbed and dripped in anticipation. He was so excited that he knew that a few solid pumps would do it for him. 

Raph ran his bottom lip between his teeth and looked down at Leo’s engorged flesh. “Wow.” Using his finger, Raph collected a bead of pre-cum from Leo’s tip and then brought it to his lips. Leo churred as he watched Raph taste his essence. It took all of Leo’s control not to take Raph right there.

Their chests heaved. Raph’s hands gripped Leo’s ass as Leo ran his thumb down Raph’s bulging slit. Looking down between them, Leo rested his forehead on Raph’s. “Let’s yourself out,” Leo husked. “I want to see it.”

Raph let out a trembling sigh and relaxed the muscles in his lower plastron. His penis sprang forward. It wasn’t as long as Leo’s but it was thicker and equally as hard. Nerves had Leo’s hand shaking as he reached between them. Taking both of their cocks into his hand, Leo started to jerk them off. 

Leonardo had masturbated in the past, alone in his room like all boys eventually do. It had felt good before but having someone else with him seemed to heighten the sensation. Now it felt amazing. Doing it alone, will never again be enough. 

“Ah, fuck,” Raph grunted before a deep churr closed his throat. His hands moved up Leo’s carapace and then he scraped his fingers across the top. The sensation sent fire to pool in the pit of Leo’s stomach. They both tried to hold back, neither one of them wanting to finish too soon but the excitement was more than they could handle. 

It wasn’t long before Raph was throwing his head back and finishing with a loud churr. Leo was soon to follow. The intensity of the orgasm was greater than anything Leo had felt in the past. Leo’s hand continued to slowly move, milking the moment for all it could give until they were spent.

The hypersensitivity that followed was a new sensation. Leo guessed that it was the result of having an orgasm more intense than any he had ever had before. He stayed on top of Raph, panting as their throbbing cocks deflated. He wasn’t ready to quit just yet, he just needed a little while to recover. 

Raph lifted his head and softly kissed Leo, the simple act reawakening the desire. They were young and healthy and recovered quickly, they both wanted more. Their wilting cocks hardened once again and the gentile kiss deepened. 

Leonardo had hoped that the first release would help bring his desire under control but it came back just as strong. His body screamed to be wrapped in Raph’s warmth. “Do you have any kind of lubricant?” Raph rasped out between breaths as if he could read Leo’s desires.

“Yeah,” Leo nodded, equally out of breath. He pulled a bottle of lotion out of the bedside table drawer. The one he usually used to masturbate. “This should work.”

Popping the lid open, Leo squeezed a generous portion out onto his fingers. Raph parted his legs further and Leo circled his slickened finger around Raph’s entrance. Raph’s tail twitched and Leo could feel the muscles of Raph’s hole pulsate. Leo waited for the moment that they relaxed slightly and then pushed his finger inside. Raph hissed and his muscles clamped down, causing Leo’s penis to throb. The tight warmth felt good around his finger and his penis wanted it.

Leo had no desire to hurt Raph so he did his best to ignore the demands of his dick and focused on stretching him. Surprisingly Raph’s body adjusted faster than he thought it would. 

“Fuck me already,” Raph grunted, pulling on Leo’s arm. Seeing Raph so open and vulnerable added to Leo’s desire. He had wanted this for so long. Leo nodded and moved to put more lotion on his hand but Raph swatted the bottle away. “Now!” He pulled Leo down on top of him and into a heated kiss. “I’m ready.” If it was what Raph wanted, Leo wasn’t going to argue. 

They shifted their hips until Leo found purchase and pushed inside with quick jabs. Raph’s muscles stretched to fit around Leo’s swollen member but they were tight and he had to force his way in. The heat of Raph’s soft inner walls felt amazing. They rippled and clenched around Leo, seemingly beckoning him in deeper. 

Leo looked up and saw tears in Raph’s eyes. Part of him told him to stop but the louder part of him said, ‘don’t you dare’. Other than the tears there was no sign that Raph was in any pain and what he was experiencing must not have been that bad or he would have demanded Leo to slow down. So Leo continued to move inside of his brother. 

As much as Leo had wanted his first time to be sweet and passionate, his hormones had different plans. Desire took over and demanded its needs be met. Their movements were sloppy, needy. They kissed and thrust against each other as their hands held tight to whatever they could in an attempt to maintain control. At least the first orgasm managed to help Leo last beyond a few thrusts. 

Determined to have Raph finish first, Leo reached between them and grabbed hold of Raph’s cock. After a while, Raph pushed his head back into his pillow as his body began to pulsate around Leo. Every muscle in Raph’s body tensed as his seed shot out to coat his plastron. “Oh god,” he grunted. 

Seeing Raph orgasm drove Leo to completion. Hooking his elbows under Raph’s knees, Leo lifted him up and pounded out his completion. Leo heard Raph cry out his name and stars flash in his vision. He never thought anything could feel so good. He wanted it to last but once it was finished, exhaustion took over and he wanted nothing more than to collapse to the bed. 

Chest heaving, Leo pulled out and lay down next to Raph, placing his head on Raph’s chest. He could hear and feel Raph’s heart beating strong and fast. The sheets were wet with sweat and bodily fluids. They would need to be washed later but it was worth it. Leo’s body felt blissfully heavy and his eyes drifted closed. 

Raph’s hand rubbed Leo’s carapace. The sensation tickled but in a good way that brought comfort. “That was… just… wow,” Raph panted out. “But my ass is going to be sore later.”

Leo chuckled as he ran his fingers through the cum on Raph’s stomach. “I have to admit that I didn’t expect you to submit so willingly. I expected you to put of a fight.” Leo licked his fingers and let the flavor roll around on his tongue. 

“I like what I like,” Raph shrugged. 

“But how did you know you would like it?” Leo asked, propping himself up to look at Raph. When Raph didn’t answer, Leo felt his heart sink. “Have you done this with someone else?”

“No!” Raph shook his head, surprised that Leo would suggest such a thing.

“Then how did you know?” Leo insisted. 

Looking away, Raph let out a deep sigh. “I’ve… experimented with myself. I found a… butt plug, a new one,” he emphasized ‘new’. “I’ve used it.”

Leo smiled and kissed Raph before saying, “Next time we can use it.”

Raph let out a hearty laugh and brought Leo down for another kiss. It started soft and stayed soft until the end and then Leo rested his head back down on Raph’s plastron. They dozed for the rest of the morning, knowing that in a few hours they were going to have to go back down to their family and pretend that none of it had happened.


End file.
